


I drove all night

by MJ46



Series: Girls just wanna have fun [2]
Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ46/pseuds/MJ46
Summary: Melanie's and Audrey's first anniversary.
Relationships: Miss Audrey/Melanie Cavill
Series: Girls just wanna have fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983550
Kudos: 10





	I drove all night

**Author's Note:**

> So after their first meeting, here is their first anniversary.

Melanie was was feeling down. Which sucked, because this was supposed to be happy day. Her and Audrey‘s first anniversary. But instead of being together, celebrating and relaxing, her partner was stuck hundreds miles away thanks to a huge storm, that has grounded all flights from Boston. Melanie was at her parent‘s cabin already, she and Alex had arrived few days early, because it was summer and Mel wanted her daughter to enjoy some time in nature and not be stuck in the city all the time. Audrey had to finish one of her projects, so she stayed behind and should have followed her two ladies later. But the weather had obviously other plans.

Alex was sitting at the table and happily munching on her cheerios that she demanded for breakfast. Melanie was brewing water to make herself some coffee and meanwhile she stood in front of the window, looking out at the nearby forest, deeply in thought.

„Mommy, when is Audrey coming?“ asked Alex with her mouth full of sugary goodness.

„Alex, you know better than to talk with your mouth full,“ chastised Melanie the little girl, but added with a sigh. „Audrey is not coming, kiddo. There is a huge storm in Boston, so her flight has been cancelled.“

„Noooo.“ Alex actually looked like she is seconds away from crying. Her eyes welling up with tears. „She promised me she would teach me to swim!“

„I know darling,“ said Melanie. „I was also looking forward to see her, but unfortunately, she will be a few days late.“

„It‘s not fair.“ pouted the three year old. Melanie laughed when she saw, how cute her daughter looked. „Oh, I know honey. Believe me, I know. If you want, we can take a walk in the woods?“

„Yes please!?“ perked up Alex and her frown was immediately transformed into wide smile.

„Ok. Just give me a few minutes to do the dishes and go play in the yard. I will be right there and we can go on our adventure.“ smiled Melanie at her clearly excited daughter.

„Yay!“ cried out the little girl, jumping up from the table, running to her mother and hugging her legs. „Love you mommy.“

„Love you too, Ally.“ replied Mel, as she ruffled her daughter‘s brown hair.

So while her daugther ran out of the house to play, Melanie started washing the dishes they used during breakfast. Her thoughts were then once again turned to Audrey and her mind was swarmed in memories from the past year.

_Melanie woke up, opened her eyes and felt a bit desoriented. This was not her bedroom. Then she felt a hand around her waist and the night before came back to her. Her lips have stretched into sly smile and she turned around carefully, trying not to wake up the brunette next to her. When she was face to face with Audrey, she stopped moving and just looked at the other woman. Her features were so serene and beautiful, that Melanie felt her breath hitch in her throat. So she just layed there, lost in her thoughts and admiring the beauty in front of her. She was so focused on Audrey‘s face that she totally missed the change in her breathing, indicating that her bed partner has also woken up._

„ _You know it can be quite creepy, watching people sleep?“ croaked Audrey._

„ _Jesus,“ startled Melanie. „You scared me!“_

_Audrey‘s lips then formed happy little smile and her eyes finally opened. Melanie was immediately entranced by the intense blue color that was starring at her._

„ _Good morning,“ whispered Audrey, still smiling happily and searching Melanie‘s face for any trace of regret or doubt about last night. But there were non._

„ _Good morning,“ smiled Mel as she leaned forward to kiss Audrey. It was soft, just touch of their lips to greet each other._

„ _So last night,“ started Audrey and was softly interrupted by Mel. „Was amazing.“ finished the engineer._

„ _Yeah?“ Asked Audrey with a huge smile on her face._

„ _Yeah,“ confirmed Mel and kissed her again. Audrey welcomed her lips more hungrily than before and this kiss turned more passionate than the one before. Their hands started to wandering but before things could escalate, their ministrations were interrupted by loud rumbling. Both women paused and after few seconds started to laugh._

„ _Maybe we should get up and eat something,“ suggested Audrey. Melanie agreed._

_So both women got out of the bed and started searching for something to wear. Audrey opened a drawer, took out some shirt and sweatpants and handed them to Mel._

„ _Here, that should be more comfortable than the dress.“ she winked._

„ _Look at you, already having me wearing your clothes,“ joked Melanie, but took the offered clothes and started to dress up. „Thank you.“ she added with a soft smile._

„ _No problem,“ replied Audrey, while taking out shirt and pants for herself. After they were both dressed, they headed for the kitchen._

„ _So, full english?“ asked Audrey, while opening the fridge and taking out eggs and bacon._

„ _Sure, why not,“ shrugged Mel and looked around. „Any chance you have some coffee around here?“_

„ _Sure, just look into that cabinet over there,“ pointed Audrey over her shoulder._

_Melanie looked inside and found a jar with instant coffee. She tried the cabinet next to this one and found some mugs. „Want some too?“_

„ _Yes please,“ came reply. She took the kettle, filled it with water and turned it on. While the water was brewing and after the mugs were ready, Melanie turned and just watched Audrey, who was busy at the stove with preparing their meal._

„ _It‘s crazy,“ thought Melanie to herself. „I just met her last night, but being with her here.. it is so comfortable. Like I have known her for months, instead of hours.“_

_Then the coffee was ready and the meal done and they both took a seat at the table and started eating._

„ _Hmm, this is good,“ said Melanie after tasting her eggs._

„ _Glad you think so.“ smiled Audrey._

„ _I usually just grab some fruit or maybe protein bar in the morning, so this is really nice,“ appreciated Mel and Audrey looked at her incredulously._

„ _You know the breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?“_

„ _Yeah, sure. But when you are rushing around the house, trying to dress and feed a two year old, there is not much time to cook full english, sadly.“ replied Melanie and the other woman looked at her curiously._

„ _You have a kid?“ asked Audrey with intrigue._

„ _Yeah. Daughter. Her name is Alexandra and she is actually turning two in few weeks.“ smiled Mel and tried to not be too nervous about the possible negative reaction. She never dated much, but since Ally was born, there was no one till Audrey. So she did not know what to expect. But the other woman surprised her slightly, when she asked if Mel had any pictures. So she pulled her phone and showed Audrey pics of her little girl._

„ _Aw, look at her,“ cooed Audrey while looking at the screen. „She is mini you!“ she declared enlightened._

„ _Yeah,“ laughed Melanie. „She actually looks like a carbon copy of me at that age. When you look at my pictures as kid and hers, it‘s hard to tell who‘s who.“_

„ _That‘s precious. And maybe one day, I will get to meet her.“_

„ _Y-you would wnat to?“ Melanie‘s surprise was written all over her face._

„ _Sure! I mean – I know we just met and all of that. But trust me. I don‘t do this often. Or more like never.“ said Audrey._

„ _This?“ asked Melanie._

„ _Yes, this. Picking up strangers and sleeping with them on the first night.“ chuckled Audrey. „This night has been actually really out of character for me.“_

„ _For me too,“ rushed Melanie. „I mean.. I don‘t even date. Not since Ally‘s father. And even then, it was relationship I had for few months. When I found out I‘m pregnant, he bolted. Said he wasn‘t ready for the responsibility and ran away. I haven‘t seen him since. Think he left town, actually.“_

„ _I am so sorry.“ breathed Audrey. „That could not have been easy.“_

„ _I am not,“ smiled Mel. „I have my parents, who have been a huge support and help during the whole pregnancy and after. And I have some great friends, they‘re like aunt and uncles to Alex, so her life is full of people who love her and spoil her, so I feel like we are really lucky.“_

„ _That‘s amazing. But yeah. As I said before. I don‘t do this, but last night, when I saw you.. I felt like there was a connection right away. Like I have known you for a long time and that‘s why this turned like it did.“ chuckled Audrey._

„ _I know what you mean. I was just thinking about how comfortable I feel with you. And safe. I feel like we have known each other at least few months, maybe even more. It‘s crazy. I never felt this with anyone.“ wondered Melanie._

„ _Yes. So, you see – I would very much like to see you again. We can take it slow. I just want to spend time with you and get to know you. And maybe your daughter too, someday. Because I really like you, Melanie. And I don‘t want this to be one and done.“ continued Audrey._

„ _I would like that too. Very much.“ smiled Melanie and both women blushed when their eyes met._

_After that, they stayed true to their word. Since both worked at the same place, they started having lunches together, enjoying their coffee breaks with each other. They also started spending time together outside of work. Having dinners maybe twice a week, when Alex was spending a night with her grandparents and Melanie had a free evening. Few of these dinners have turned into all night long adventure, either at Audrey‘s flat or in Mel‘s house._

_A few weeks later, when they had another dinner at some french restaurant Melanie picked, Audrey surprised her with a beautiful necklace and question._

„ _So, we have been seeing each other for a while. Things are going great, or at least I really hope they are and I just thought that it would be a great time to ask you, if you would say yes to an official relationship? I mean.. I feel like asking you to be my girlfriend would feel like we are teenagers, but.. Would you like to be my partner?“ asked Audrey with hope shining in her gorgeous blue eyes._

_Melanie smiled at the woman sitting across the table and reached for her hands. She intertwined their fingers. „Of course, Audrey. You know that I really like you. And I would really like to be your girlfriend.“ chuckled the engineer, while Audrey threw her head back and laughed with her loud, infectious laugh that Melanie loved so much. Audrey then stood up, crossed the distance to Melanie and fastened the necklace around her neck. She was turning away to return to her seat, when Mel clasped her hand and pulled her down for a sweet kiss._

„ _Thank you,“ was whispered into Audrey‘s ear and she blushed._

„ _You are very welcome, darling.“_

_Now it was time for Melanie to blush and so she just kissed Audrey once more. After that Audrey returned to her seat and asked the waiter for a check. Then they went to Melanie‘s house, where they made love until the early hours of the morning._

_Since it was Friday night and they both had a day off on Saturday, they weren‘t in a hurry next morning. As they were eating their breakfast and enjoying each other‘s company, Melanie had an idea._

„ _Do you have any plans for today?“ was her question to Audrey, that broke the comfortable silence they were in._

„ _No. Just go home and maybe do some laundry. Why?“ came the answer._

„ _I was just thinking.. since as you said last night, it has been going so great with us – would you like to meet Alex?“ asked Mel nervously. „You don‘t have to, of course-“_

„ _I would love to!“ was Audrey‘s excited reply._

„ _Really?“_

„ _Sure! I mean.. I told you that first morning that I would love to meet her one day and that still stands. I was actually thinking about it myself, but I didn‘t want to push you, if you weren‘t ready, so I didn‘t ask, but yeah. I would really love to meet your daughter.“ smiled Audrey._

„ _Ok. So what if you stayed here and after my parents drop her off, we can go to a park, or to ZOO, get some lunch and just spend the day together?“ suggested Melanie._

„ _That sounds great. And I would really like to have a whole day with you two. Hopefully Ally won‘t mind me intruding on your time together.“_

„ _No way. She will love you, you‘ll see.“ ensured her Mel._

„ _We will see.“ smiled Audrey._

_Turnes out that Melanie was right. Alex and Audrey clicked right away and after spending most of the day in ZOO with Audrey telling Ally all she knew about the animals there (which turns out is a lot), Alex became fascinated by the brunette and at the end of the day, demanded that Audrey be the one to tuck her in her bed. Audrey happily agreed and while she was helping Ally into her pjs and into bed, Melanie was standing in the doorway and just watched them. She was little apprehensive, how would Alex react to her girlfirend, but seeing them together like this, there was a surge of happiness, that was spreading all over her body. So when Audrey wished her daughter good night and promised to visit them again and soon, it was Melanie‘s turn to kiss her little girl good night and after that, both women left the child‘s room to go to the living room._

„ _So, today has been a success.“ stated Melanie._

„ _Yeah. You have a great kid, Mel.“ added Audrey. „I will admit, I was a little scared this morning, but she is amazing. She is so smart and just so open. She didn‘t even blink when you introduced us. I mean.. I know kids are curious and open minded, but still. I will definitely look forward to spend more time with her.“ finished Audrey excitedly and Melanie was glad._

„ _Thank you. But just so you know, now you will be required to spend much more time with her, probably reading her her encyclopedia and telling her more about the animals.“ laughed Melanie, while she crossed the room to Audrey and sneaked her arms around Audrey‘s waist._

„ _And I would love nothing more. Truly. Spending more time with you two will be a pleasure.“ replied Audrey, while her hands found their place around Mel‘s neck and their lips found each other._

_After that day, Audrey has been around more and more often, which delighted Alex and led to Audrey meeting Melanie‘s parents and her friends, who were also charmed by the outgoing brunette that was becoming more and more important part of Melanie‘s and Ally‘s lives._

Mel has been pulled out of her thought by Alex shouting outside. She worriedly turned off the running water and ran to the front door where she was greeted by an absolutely divine sight. Audrey crossing the front lawn with Ally in her arms, the little girl squirming excitedly and just bombarding Audrey with the stories from previous days. And while Audrey has been nodding her head to the girls words, her eyes were glued to Melanie‘s, when she appeared in the doorway.

„H-how- w-what? I thought your flight was grounded?“ asked Melanie.

„It was.“ grinned Audrey. „But do you truly think that I would miss our first anniversary, darling?“

And it was then that Melanie noticed Audrey‘s car in the driveway and understood.

  
„So you have driven twelve hours to get here?“ she asked incredulously.

„Of course I did. When I saw the weather forecast, I knew the flights will be a problem, so I decided to just hop in a car a drove all night. I would not miss this for anything in the world.“ said Audrey.

„You are crazy!“ laughed Melanie, but she launched herself from her spot on the porch, down the stairs and into Audrey‘s waiting arms. Audrey was still holding Ally with one hand, but she pulled Mel to her with the other.

„Of course I am. Crazy for you.“ chuckled Audrey and she kissed Mel. When they parted, she leaned closer to Melanie‘s ear and whispered. „I love you.“

„I love you too.“ replied the engineer and kissed her again.

It seemed, that her day would actually turn out amazingly. And indeed it did.

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe you have noticed this series is inspired by Cyndi Lauper's songs. Not only did Lena sing this during her Virtually live, but by some funny coincidence, Jennifer is starring in the music video for Roy Orbison's version. So.. :) 
> 
> Sorry for any possible mistakes.
> 
> If you like it, feel free to leave kudos or comments, it increases the likelyhood of me writing some more ;)


End file.
